


Wedding

by graytreason



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytreason/pseuds/graytreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Al and Winry's wedding and everyone is invited! <br/>Three years after Roy and Ed reluctantly ended their relationship the special occasion draws the two men back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I made a while back during Explosion and initially forgot all about it.

Alphonse raised his glass. "Ed thank you. Thank you for being my best man, but more importantly thank you for being my brother and best friend. You looked after me when we lost mom and you got my body back. I couldn't be more proud to call you my brother!"  
  
"Alphonse, you wait to do your speech after the wedding.." Fuery quickly reached over to slowly lower the younger Elric's glass to the table before he begun spilling the contents.  
  
"Leave him be, he's an emotional guy." Ed put an arm around his younger brothers shoulders and pulled him close before looking over to the woman the other side of his sibling. "I bet he's already done the same with you hasn't he Winry?"  
  
"I've lost count how many times in all honesty." Taking her husband to be's hand in hers "But I wouldn't change it for the world."  
  
Breda quickly changed the conversation. "Right I'm not drunk enough for all this sentimental stuff, let's get another round in! Who's turn is it?"  
  
Winry finished her glass of wine. "Not for me I'm going to call it a night." Much to Alphonse's whine of disappointment. "I have to get up horribly early to get ready, unlike you."  
  
"But you look beautiful anyway.." The younger Elric pouted towards his love before she playfully pushed his face in the opposite direction before turning it back to embrace for a quick kiss.  
  
"Regardless of what you say I still need to be up early." She grabbed her jacket and turned to the rest, pointing at each and every one of them. "I don't want him hungover or late tomorrow."  
  
Fuery, Breda, Havoc and Ed mockingly saluted. "Yes ma'am!" Before laughing.  
  
She stood to her feet only to still be attached to Alphonse's hand. Ed watched as the two walked a short way from the table and had their own private conversation. They really did make the perfect couple, but needless to say he did give them privacy and looked away to his old unit when they started having a make out session.  It had been a good three years since he'd seen these guys so there was much to catch up on.  
  
"Right, drinks. Who's buying?"  
  
"That would be Jean." Breda slapped the man on the back before handing his glass over. "Same for me."  
  
"Scotch for me." Ed shook his empty glass. "No ice this time."  
  
"Ale for me Jean." Fuery smiled.  
  
Havoc took out his wallet and looked at the contents with a sigh before heading to the bar to order.  
  
Ed watch the man walk away before leaning into the others opposite. "Has he found a woman who will put up with him yet?"   
  
"He has actually, hardly believable, but he's managed to snag Hawkeye." Breda reached out and grabbed a handful of complimentary nuts from the small bowl in the center of the table.  
  
Ed's eyes widened. "No way!"  
  
"Yeah they've been together bout a year now." He threw up one of the nuts and caught it in his mouth.  
  
"How the hell did that happen!?"  
  
"He finally got the balls to ask the lady out. After all the failed romances he'd thought he'd try for someone closer to home that knew him. Course he couldn't do it alone, had a kick up the ass from all of us. Took her on a dinner date and the rest is history. When they are at work they don't act or even look like they are together, but at the end of the day... I didn't even know Hawkeye could smile like that."  
  
Alphonse had finally stopped canooldling with Winry and allowed her to leave before rejoining the others at the table.  
  
"You should be saving up all yer energy for tomorrow night Alphonse! The lady will have demands to properly consummate the marriage!"  
  
"She's already got something planned." He replied, followed by Ed, Fuery and Breda wolf whistling, which caused him to shy away with a smirk.  
  
If anything else was said Ed blocked it out, he really didn't need to hear about his brother's sex life with his childhood friend. It was a relief when Jean returned with the drinks, Ed happily accepted his scotch and took a sip. It was alright, but he was pretty sure it was watered down, which would explain why his previous with ice just tasted like water. It just didn't have the burn that he enjoyed with every sip whenever he had a glass.  
  
Alphonse got a refill before he even finished his previous pint. Ed knew his brother was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but a few wouldn't hurt. He was enjoying himself and, as was Ed, catching up on all the news from central headquarters they've missed over time.  
  
"Hey Jean, where is that lady of yours?" Breda reaching once more for the bowl of nuts.  
  
The man chuckled as he picked up his glass. "The General was in need of some motivation to finish all his paper work."  
  
"Which the General did in no time at all." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
Everyone turned round and looked up to see Roy Mustang along with his escorts of Hawkeye and Falman enter the bar area.  
  
"General! So glad you could make it!" Al was quick to rise from his seat and head over to the man who helped them all those years ago.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world Alphonse." Giving the younger man a firm handshake.  
  
The new arrivals head their way to the table. Havoc more then happy to give his seat to Riza, not before giving the woman a quick kiss before going to get her and Roy a drink. As soon as Ed's eyes set on Roy he was amazed. He hadn't aged one bit, still as handsome as ever. The obsidian locks slicked back unlike the messy state he remembered and instead of his uniform was now wearing casual clothes. The shirt, as usual, with the top two buttons undone.  
  
It was unknown to the others about their previous relationship. As much as the two men would know that the unit would have kept it under the utmost secrecy, it was too risky. He didn't want Roy to lose his rank and the only chance to become Führer. But that's what made their relationship exciting, breaking rules and having the most mind blowing sex, but it was short lived. Just before the Promised Day they reluctantly began to go their separate ways. As much as they were both famous Alchemists the coup on Central Command would put Roy constantly in the public eye, not to mention their heroics fighting father and the homunculus, they would never be able to have the privacy to be intimate.   
  
As much as he wanted to stay help the others with their recovery, especially Roy's sudden blindness from the gate, he took his leave. Heading back to Resembool with his brother back in his human body. Of course Ed was sad to go, he cared for Roy so deeply and events just got in the way of their relationship. Of course everyone else believed that it would be him and Winry, but as much as he tried to move on, he couldn't forget about the man back in Central. Both brothers loved the Rockbell dearly from an early age, but Alphonse made the move on their childhood friend and they were smitten from the beginning. It filled Ed with happiness to see the two of them together on the sofa, cooking, or him assisting her with Automail repairs. Alphonse had found his place in life with Winry, proposing to her two years later. It was then Ed finally made the call to resign his position as a State Alchemist and a military soldier, with no ability to use alchemy what was the point? There was part of him that told him to personally hand it in, with no military status he and Roy could truly be together... but then again this was Roy Mustang, the man would have moved on with his life with the help of some powerfully elite woman, or man, by his side or returned to his womanizing ways. Either way it would have just broken him.  
  
"Edward, good to finally see you again." Roy smiled as he offered his hand.  
  
Ed shook it without hesitation. "Three years.." before releasing his grasp and allowing the older man to take his seat directly opposite.  
  
The golden orbs couldn't help but watch when Jean placed Roy's scotch in front of him. Watching the older man lift the glass to his lips to take a sip of the liquid only for him to reel back in confusion. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as his glass was taken by the older man man to test that it wasn't just his that tasted weird, only to come to the conclusion that the scotch was just plain awful.  
  
The drink flowed throughout the night, well the less percentaged volumes after Roy found out all the spirits were heavily watered down. It was very strange seeing the man drinking a pint of cider, but even Ed agreed that it tasted better then the crap that just sat in the small glass to the side of him.  
  
By the time late evening came Alphonse had already passed out and was fast asleep on the table. The rowdiness had ended when the three men Winry had put in charge of her husband to be looked at each other.  
  
She was going to kill them.  
  
Breda and Fuery each took one of Al's arms and placed it over their shoulders as Falman carried Al's belongings. All three men deciding to call it a night after they drop the youngest of their group back to his assigned room.   
  
"Hey boss, you mind if I take your bodyguard away? I'm really tired and I only have one key card.." Well that was the worst lie that had come out of Havoc's mouth for a while.  
  
"Jean, I'm his assigned bodyguard for a reason, I just can't leave him."  
  
"It's alright Riza, I'm sure Ed wouldn't mind taking the temporary role for a short time." All eyes turned to the youngest blonde.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Ed nodded "Get out of here you two, have a good night." The two blondes took their leave for what was known to not be sleeping by the way they were over each other as the night had gone on.  
  
Roy watched as Ed finished his drink. "You done?"  
  
"Not even tipsy. You're buying." He slid his glass across the table, hitting Roy's with a clink.  
  
"Well I was thinking. We could have the awful drinks down here or... I have a bottle of scotch upstairs, the proper stuff, not this watered down rubbish.."  
  
It was a no brainer.  
  
"After you." Was all Edward said as the two men took the lift to the General's room. He was quite surprised to see Roy had one of the most basic rooms you could have. Double bed ensuite with just a bath and shower combined. He was the General, he'd have thought to have had the room that looked like an apartment in itself complete with mini bar and seating area with multiple couches.  
  
Roy dipped into his overnight bag and pulled out one of the finest brands of scotch, which had ever graced the blonde's pallet. Taking a seat on one side of the bed he flipped his boots off to get comfortable. He looked over to the younger man who seemed to still be in a confused daze, he smirked. "As a wedding present I have given Alphonse and Winry the room which would usually be reserved for me. Figured it would be much better for them then these rooms." He twisted the top of the bottle and offered Ed the first taste.  
  
Ed settled next to the man and happily took the bottle, taking a swig of the amber liquid. He sighed with happiness as he felt the burn travel down his throat before taking another sip and handing the bottle back to Roy. The two men talked about the last three years be it Ed's traveling, Roy's newest promotion to just general chit chat. But of course the inevitable happened and they were brought back to Ed's last days as a state alchemist.  
  
"As soon as you left with your brother I always hoped you'd come back. He'd just got his body back so I knew it would be a while, but when I received your resignation and pocket watch I then knew it was your decision." He took another swig and stared at the already half empty bottle resting in his lap.  
  
"You waited for me all that time?" He was astounded when the raven nodded. "I thought you would have moved on by then. It's why I never came to you personally. We finished what we had before the final showdown."  
  
He turned from the bottle to look at the blonde. "When I received your watch I tried, I really really tried, but I couldn't. I wish I never let you go that day."  
  
Ed took the bottle of scotch from Roy's hand and placed it on the bedside table before turning back to the General. The feelings he had for Roy were still burning deeply in his heart and to know how Mustang felt was all he needed to hear. He leant forward until their lips connected. Excitement, relief and bliss flowed through him as the older man kissed him back. Ed pulled away to look at the man he hesitantly let go those years ago. He wasn't given much of a choice when Roy's hand placed itself on the back of his head to pull him in for another embrace. Close mouthed kisses turned to open mouthed. Their tongues met as both men kissed passionately, needy. Ed's hand intertwined in the raven locks to keep him in place, not wanting the contact to stop as they both breathed heavily through their noses. With his position suddenly becoming uncomfortable from the angle of his body he straddled the older man never once breaking their embrace.   
He moaned in complaint as Roy slowed down, pulling away and giving him a short burst of kisses   
  
"I want you... I want you so badly Ed." Mustang said in a breathy whisper.  
  
"Three years... there really hasn't been anyone else?" He ran his fingers through the raven locks  
  
Roy shook his head. "Not even close." He let his tongue glide across Ed's bottom lip once more. "Only you.... I've missed you so much."  
  
Ed didn't say anything, he grabbed the older man's shirt and pulled him over until Ed was on his back with Roy on top of him. If that wasn't enough of a signal the blonde cupped the back of his head and pulled him down for another passionate embrace.  
  
It didn't take long for Roy to start undressing his ex subordinate. Kissing, licking and nibbling every part of skin he could reach, taking extra time as he circled Ed's nipple multiple times before lightly taking and sucking upon the nub, resulting in a beautiful moan that flowed through him straight to his arousal. He made his way lower over the still beautifully defined abdominal muscles, his tongue dipping into his navel before reaching his pants. He popped the button and lowered the zipper, pulling the article of clothing down to reveal Ed's clothed arousal wanting to burst through his underwear. He sighed in happiness before letting the tip of his tongue trace along the length before gently nipping and sucking the organ through the fabric up to the head. He sucked the tip where pre cum had already been absorbed by the clothing, but it wasn't enough. After some quick teasing, mainly licking, under the waistband he pulled the appendage down and released Ed's arousal to the air, much to the relief of both men. Roy didn't waste anytime swirling his tongue around the heavily leaking head. His taste just like he remembered filled him with joy as he gradually took the hardness into his mouth.  
  
Ed moaned as Roy sucked and licked his shaft, he missed this, oh how he truly missed this. His memories couldn't even compare to the real thing. It got even better when the older man began to bob his head up and down causing even more pleasure to run through his body. Three years of waiting for this man to ravish him meant it wasn't going to take him long a climax, he could feel himself already wanting to let go. He tried to warn Roy, but the general ignored it, a moan emulating from the filled mouth bringing more waves of pleasure over him. He wanted him to come, he wanted to taste Edward to the full, to feel his climax shoot down his throat. It didn't take long until The Flame got his wish, Ed shook underneath him as he exploded in his mouth with a loud moan of the man's name.  
  
Roy watched the blonde as he came down from his euphoric high, how could anyone look this beautiful he didn't know, but he knew that he'd never find someone as stunning as the panting man underneath him. His own erection was twitching like crazy, desperate to be deep inside the body below him. Ed hazily watched The Flame quickly undress himself. He quickly searched the floor for his bag, reaching into one of the front pockets. Ed followed his actions as he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and condoms, putting them on the same table as the still opened bottle of scotch.  
  
"Since it was Alphonse's wedding and knowing you'd be here... it was wishful thinking." Roy answering the question before Ed even asked.  
  
"Great minds think alike." He pulled his ex superior in for a lingering kiss. "Mine was without the rubbers though..." Even he felt Roy's body twitch with excitement.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Well we are not at headquarters are we? You say there was no one else, and there was no one else for me." He reached over and grabbed the bottle, noticing some of the contents had already gone and gave a questioning glance to Roy once more.  
  
"It was a constant item in my shower.." Taking the bottle and coating his fingers in the substance. "Every morning I woke up wanting to be inside you.." Running his finger over the blondes entrance before slowly sliding the digit inside.  
  
Ed moaned as Roy prepared him. "You have no idea how much I dreamed of that.."  
  
"Really?" He worked his second finger in along with the first and began to stretch the entrance even more.  
  
"You fucking me hard and fast..." Roy did just that with his fingers causing the blonde to moan again adding a third finger. "Ah..."  
  
It wasn't long until Ed was thrusting himself on the digits inside. Roy could have just watched him reach his orgasm that way, but it's not what neither of them wanted. He removed his hand  straight back to the lubricant when he felt sheer pleasure wrap around his weeping erection.  
  
Ed had engulfed him in an instant, swirling his tongue around the shaft before sucking up the length until it's entirety leaves his mouth with a pop. The blonde looked up with a smirk, knowing it would drive him completely over the edge. Before the blonde could say Alchemic reaction he was flat on his back and Roy deep inside him, and boy did he miss it.  
  
Roy moaned as he felt Ed's inner walls clamping around him, practically welcoming his member, no resistance in the slightest. Fully sheathed they kissed deeply, Mustang not needing Ed to even tell him to start moving, began to slowly thrust as moans from both men were swallowed by the other. As soon as the kiss broke Roy thrusted harder, much to the joy of the breathy obscenities coming out of Ed's mouth. Ed wanted it hard and fast and he wasn't going to disappoint him. Ed wrapped his legs around the State Alchemist's waist urging him to get deeper, and he was rewarded and Roy hit his prostate dead on. The same spot got attacked over and over again, the sheer pleasure rocking through his body made him call out the man's name over and over again. The best orgasm he'd ever had in three years released over him as Roy continued the fast and furious pace until himself released deep inside the older Elric.  
  
Roy remained inside as they recovered their breath, placing butterfly kisses down the salty skin of his neck, before finally removing himself and laying beside the spent blonde. They both stared up at the ceiling remembering where they were and what had just happened as they came down from their high. Roy looked over to see the mess Ed had made on himself, it would be a shame to let it go to waste so he leaned over and began lapping up the translucent liquid with his tongue. He just couldn't get enough of Ed's taste as he licked his lips of any remaining residue before laying back down.  
  
This was by no means the end of their activities as Ed's cock hardened in an instant as Roy cleaned him. He wanted to be filled with him again, once would never be enough. Roy's body had the same idea as his own member stiffened once more. It was time Ed took control, straddling over the raven haired man he teases his length around his entrance. Mustang's previous climax providing to be lubricant for round two as Ed let some of the juices spread around his entrance before impaling himself on the eager cock. This time it was going to be slow, he knew just how much Roy used to love looking at his body as he rode him, able to touch every part of his physique for extra stimulation. Roy watched him, enjoying the view of the body he so dearly missed before sitting up allowing Ed to wrap his arms around him as he littered his mouth and neck with gentle kisses, his hands resting on the blonde's hips to help set the steady pace. Slowly his hands moved up the sweat soaked skin he stopped to stimulate his nipples, rolling and rubbing the nubs between his fingers, darting his tongue out to lick as the blonde continued to ride him. He leant back again to watch his member re appearing and disappearing into Ed's entrance before closing his eyes as pleasure began to take over.  
  
"Roy.." Ed moaned to get his attention as he leaned forward to claim Mustang's mouth with his own. The flame raised his legs so he feet were flat on the bed, hands gripped Ed's hips, thrusting  up into the deep heat as Ed began his decent back onto him, causing some absolutely breathtaking friction between the two men. Their moans got louder as their orgasms approached, Mustang used every bit of strength to thrust up as Ed came down. The haze from his eyes temporarily gone as he thrust inside, watching Ed climax even more stronger then the first time. It was a simply beautiful sight that was going to be burned in his mind for all eternity and was the trigger for his own orgasm once more inside of him.  
  
xXx  
  
Being woken up by the telephone was forever going to be Roy's worst enemy, even worse when you've probably had next to none sleep. Ed stirred by his side hiding his head under a pillow trying to drown out some of the noise. Roy fumbled around his bedside table until he found what he was looking for, picking up the receiver he placed it to his ear.  
  
"Mustang" He replied tiredly.  
  
 _"GENERAL MUSTANG!"_  
  
He immediately pulled the handset away from his ear before replacing it "Like I said.."  
  
 _"Sir, I'm sorry to call you, but brother isn't in his room!"_  
  
"Alphonse?" Roy looked over to the clock. "It's eight in the morning."  
  
With that one name Ed quickly shot up from his daze and looked at the man beside him.  
  
"It's fine, he crashed here last night."  
  
 _"What do you mean crashed?"_  
  
"I mean he was left to be my bodyguard since Falman took you to your room and made sure your wife to be didn't murder you and Riza wanted private time with Jean."  
  
 _"Oh..."_  
  
"Alphonse the wedding isn't until three in the afternoon.."  
  
 _"I know, it's just.."_  
  
"When Ed wakes I'll send him over."  
  
 _"Okay."_  
  
"See you at the ceremony."  
  
 _"Thanks General."_  
  
Roy placed the headset back on the receiver. He turned to Ed, who was searching for his clothes on the floor. "You don't have to go yet."  
  
"But you know my brother, he'll always panic. Even worse since it's his wedding." Pulling on his underwear.  
  
"You want to take a shower before you go?" Roy took note that they didn't make it that far before they slept.  
  
"I'll jump in as soon as I get to my room." Hastily pulling on his trousers before working out which white shirt was his and which was Roy's before quickly threading his arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up. After grabbing his jacket he made his way over to the door where a completely naked Roy  was waiting for him. He couldn't resist but to plant a soft and lingering kiss on the man's lips.   
  
Roy did his best to take it deeper in an attempt to make Ed stay longer. It worked for a couple of minutes before the blonde pulled away and turned the door handle.  
  
"I'll see you later." Placing one last kiss onto the older man before stepping through and closing the door behind him.  
  
Roy would have watched him walk down the hall and out of sight if he was actually clothed. He leant against the door and smiled as he picked up the nearly empty bottle of scotch up off the floor. Usually he'd be annoyed with the wastage that had been absorbed by the carpet, but because of the reasoning as to why it fell on the floor he wasn't complaining. Instead he screwed the cap back on to at least salvage the remaining amber liquid for later.  
  
  
xXx  
  
With the ceremony and reception done all that was left was the party. As the bride and groom called up to the center of the floor for the first dance Roy made his way over to the table, where Ed was sitting on his own and took the seat next to him. Both men sat in silence as they watched the new couple hold each other tightly as they swayed side to side with the music.   
  
As their moment came to a close the other guests joined them for the next song.  
  
"It was a beautiful ceremony." Roy watched as everyone found a partner to dance with.  
  
"Yeah. Al was panicking over nothing."  
  
"It's going to be a bit crowded in that house when they start having children."  
  
"Yeah. I'm already looking for places."  
  
"I was wondering if you'd move in with me."  
  
Ed's eyes immediately left that dancers in the hall and look to the man beside him. "What?"  
  
Roy looked to the blonde. "Move in with me." He took the tanned hand in his own.   
  
"But isn't that going to cause you problems?"  
  
"Why would it cause me any problems? You're not military personnel."  
  
"I know but.."  
  
"Ed. I don't care what everyone else thinks. If you'd allow me I'd take your hand right now and dance in the center of those people."  
  
Ed looked back to the crowd before smiling. "What's stopping you?"  
  
Roy smiled and took the younger's hand, leading him through the crowd of people. As he turned to face the younger he placed both hands on his hips as Ed placed them freely on his shoulders. As they swayed they only looked into the other's eyes. Taking no notice of the people surrounding them they were in their own little world.   
  
Halfway through the song Ed moved closer and whispered in his ear. "I guess I'll be moving in with you then."  
  
Roy smiled before placing a soft kiss, which was greatly returned by the blonde. People around them stared in amazement, others smiled. But all that mattered to the two embracing men was that they were together again and this time they weren't going to let each other go. 


End file.
